clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
PFC
The Penguins Football Conference, or PFC, was a football league in the USA that spawned many viewers from 2002 to 2006. Many teams played in the league, most notably Antarctic Football Team. The Penguin Football Conference was broadcasted on Penguin TV, CPTV and TBC (rare). It eventually discontinued due to high costs for watching the league and debts owed by the PFC company themselves. History Before the Penguin Football Conference began, the Footballing Penguins League, or 'FBL', was formed in 1994. A soccer team sent out by each colony would go to a specific venue where they contest to see who is best at football. It only lasted for a year, mainly due to the fact that not many leagues competed. The founder of the FBL, Travis Tim, wanted to promoted footballing in another fashion. The 'FBL' was held biannually starting 1996, and anyone could join, even the worst of footballers. As a result, 989 teams competed that year in someplace in Eastshield. 600 stadiums were built for the event, and were left there, abandoned, after 2002. The stadiums were imploded in 2007 with no causalities, and as a result, 100 stadiums are currently standing today. The new FBL was held in 1998, in 2000 and in 2002 in the same stadiums. The FBL was eventually dissolved after teams felt it was boring. Travis Tim decided to come up with a new idea, and a month after the FBL was shut down, he started the Penguins Football Conference. Only 2 teams were in the league, the Antarctic Football Team and the Penguins United Team. IT was held annually. To promote the PFC, Tim did what he did with the FBL-open slots to everyone. No one really knew Travis Tim also owned this, so they simply joined. 1000 teams were registered, and tournaments were held in a field full of soccer fields instead of stadiums. The fields were located at cities or deserted lands, such as 90-150 Ice Shelf and sometimes use the stadiums. In 2004, 500 teams were knocked off the league. They no longer used the 90-150 Ice Shelf, thus preventing injuries from occurring. The most elegant stadium among those from the PFC-the Elegant Stadium-was the only stadium that was used for the PFC. When they found another soccer field in Freezeland, they no longer used the Elegant stadium. In 2005, a further 250 teams were knocked off, and it no longer used football fields from other countries. The very same year when 500 teams were knocked off, they first started transmissions on Penguin TV was several matches. Prior to that, they had to be broadcasted via a private television network that closed down in late 2003. They also started broadcasting on the CPTV network in the second half of the 2004 season, and stepped into UnitedTerra territory with their first match broadcasted on TBC, 17 January 2005. Travis Tim wanted everyone, literally everyone to watch the PFC's matches. He invested money, borrowed money and invested THAT money into funding, but to no avail. The league continued in 2006 with 225 teams knocked off, and only twenty football fields to play their matches on, all of which are owned by the PFC itself. The 'Antarctic Football Team' was at its peak, and earned loads of money from the PFC. Travis Tim realized that the PFC needed to close down, therefore, after the last match of the 2006 season, he annouced that the PFC would be dissolved. At around the same time, many more football leagues started up. PFC did not face competition only until 2006, due to its funding. The Antarctic Football Team went on to play in another league and finally had its big break. Category:Companies Category:Leagues Category:Sports Category:Games